Place My Faith in You
by DigiExpert
Summary: *Sequel to "Cells are Stupid"* While Aaeru is busy not enjoying the confinement of a cell, Neviril is focused on something else, relying on her faith and Aaeru to carry her forward.


**So various people have expressed interest in a sequel to "Cells are Stupid" and I admit, it's hard not to want to do Neviril's side of the story after reading Aaeru's. If Aaeru is trying to escape, then you know what Neviril must be doing. Since school is still closed (I'm so not going to want to go back to teach after this), I sat and worked on it between last night and today. This one took a bit, since I'd start and stop and ponder it. However, I'm quite pleased with it, and I think you'll enjoy it. I'm not sure when I'll next do a Simoun fic; I'm out of the ideas I've had so far (save for the waltz one). If you want to make suggestions for short one shots like the ones I've posted, let me know. I'm more than happy to consider other ideas and give them my own spin. Ideas do receive credit, and no matter what you say, I always make sure to give credit.  
**

**Place My Faith in You**

Resting her hand on the wall, she sighed. More than anything, she wished that the wall that separated her from Aaeru would disappear. She had finally been able to confess and admit to Aaeru how she felt. Aaeru had finally admitted that she was in love as well. Then this had happened. Her hand fell to her side as she gazed at the wall, wondering what Aaeru was doing. Surely, she wasn't sitting and waiting for someone to release her. Aaeru would have some plan of action to follow. She always did; always had been someone to rush head first toward what she wanted.

As if to emphasize that train of thought, she heard a thud from the cell next door. She pressed her ear to the wall, trying to listen. What had Aaeru done? There were no objects in the cell for her to throw or move. The shouting of the soldiers in the hallway was clearly heard. Whatever Aaeru had done, they were not pleased and wished for it to stop.

"You shut up, you morons!" she heard Aaeru shout. Neviril could not help but chuckle. She covered her mouth with her hand to dampen the noise. Her eyes sparkled with laughter. Of course Aaeru would make some comment in return. It was actually calming to hear her taunt the soldiers. She wouldn't be Aaeru otherwise.

Neviril turned away from the wall, though her fingertips of her right hand still grazed it. Her eyes wandered to the round window, high above where she stood. She had never understood why a lone window would be placed within a cell meant to hold criminals. She was no criminal, yet when she looked up at the window, she saw the blue sky beyond. The sky that would let her be free, from which all others would fail to reach her, the one that she would fly in with Aaeru to reach that other world. The Emerald Ri Majon would set them free. Perhaps she would see Amuria again… she needed to know that she had indeed been successful and did not simply disappear into the air.

The window provided the hope that she needed to help guide her through this time and strengthened her faith. Absently, she raised her other hand to her pendant, gently fingering the familiar presence around her neck. Tempus Spatium had a reason for everything, a will for everything that must be carried out in the world even if its will did not always seem to be the correct choice. Neviril believed this was why she and Aaeru's lives had crossed paths; she was not meant to suffer in the darkness until she fell into an unseen abyss. Rather, she was meant to rush toward the light, even if a little guidance in the right direction was necessary. Aaeru had stubbornly forced her to move away from the darkness.

The cell next to hers had been quiet for awhile now. Aaeru surely hadn't given up. No, she may have been biding her time. Neviril listened for noise in the hallway, and heard the distant chatter of the soldiers. To listen for long was useless, as the language was unfamiliar. Whatever they had to say was not worth listening to.

Neviril looked to the window once more. A lone cloud drifted overhead. She wished to be like that cloud, free and floating. To pilot a Simoun once more, the feel of the controls beneath her fingers. It did not matter if she flew as the auriga or sagitta, as long as she could pray to the sky and offer her prayers to Tempus Spatium. This war with the other countries had not allowed them to do so, regardless of the veiled speeches that would say otherwise. Surely, Tempus Spatium must not be pleased with the abuse of the Simouns for such an ungodly act. She wished to perform the Emerald Ri Majon as a prayer for a new ending, a new world, where this horrid war had never taken place. Perhaps Tempus Spatium could offer one last blessing for her prayer. She lowered her head, and began to offer her own prayers, letting her faith carry her.

Unsure of the time that had passed, Neviril looked up when she heard a commotion from the cell next door. Aaeru was yelling angrily at the soldiers, and the knowledge of what she must look like doing so caused Neviril to smile. She did not have long to ponder what was happening to Aaeru because her own cell door was flung open. It banged against the stone wall, and Neviril winced at the sound. Two soldiers rushed in and grabbed her roughly around the arms. Neviril looked toward the window one last time. The sky was where she wanted to be. In the sky, she was free to choose her own destiny, and she wanted to do so with Aaeru. The soldiers spoke to her in their language as the dragged her forward, drawing her attention away from the window. She lowered her head, wanting to block them out. She would not resist. Surely, Tempus Spatium had something planned.

"Neviril! Hey, Neviril!" Aaeru's loud shout was easily heard, and Neviril knew without looking that Aaeru was not going without a fight, the same as when she'd first been thrown into her cell.

Neviril raised her head, but did not look back. "Aaeru…" she called softly, trying to gather her attention and calm her down.

"You can't treat her like that! You beasts! You're all such idiots!" A smile crossed Neviril's lips. Wonders would never cease with the insults Aaeru could toss around. She heard the unmistakable hiss of pain from Aaeru and knew she had to intervene before something more serious occurred.

"Aaeru…calm down," she called softly. She held her head high, allowing herself to be taken to the unknown location. Wherever they were taken, Neviril would make sure they were not kept apart, and she knew that Aaeru would act on that. She would let herself be guided by the divine entity, hoping that it would be the will of the god to assist her and Aaeru. She felt calmer with this thought.

"Tempus Spatium… is with us." Aaeru may not believe in the religion, but she surely would find some sense of calm from this statement.

"For you, Neviril. Only for you," was the only remark Aaeru made before going silent. Neviril nodded, and looked ahead. Neviril believed that if she had faith that Tempus Spatium would see them through, and that Aaeru would be there to assist, they would escape to the skies. To place her faith in Aaeru to help her through was all she could do. They were stronger if they were together.


End file.
